James's Gyarados
James's Gyarados (Japanese: コジロウのギャラドス Kojirō's Gyarados) is the second Pokémon that was shown to be owned by James, and his fourth overall. It was sold to him as a by the Magikarp salesman on the St. Anne. History James purchased his as a on the St. Anne in Battle Aboard the St. Anne. While on the ocean liner, the Magikarp salesman tricked him into buying Magikarp, claiming that he could it to sell more and more Magikarp. Blinded by the chance to become rich, James gladly accepted the deal. When he later told about his purchase to Jessie and , however, they revealed that he had been tricked: Magikarp was a completely useless Pokémon, and even its was just gold-plated. When James revealed that he had spent the advances on both his and Jessie's salaries to buy Magikarp, Jessie got furious, angrily telling him to return it immediately. However, before he could find the salesman again, Team Rocket's assault on the ship started, and James was forced to abandon his search to join the other s. After the operation had been ruined by the passengers' rebellion, the rocking of the ship caused James to drop Magikarp's Poké Ball, and the trio kept chasing it throughout the ship, causing them to get trapped inside and knocked unconscious when the ship sunk soon after. In Pokémon Shipwreck, when Team Rocket temporarily joined forces with and in order to escape the sunken ship, they appeared to lack a Pokémon to swim to the surface, at which point James revealed his Magikarp, believing that it could help them escape. Unfortunately, they soon found out that Magikarp wasn't able to swim at all, just ing on its place. By sheer luck, the trio was carried to the surface when the ship flooded, along with Magikarp. The next day, when the group was starving with hunger, they started staring at Magikarp, thinking of . However, when Meowth tried to take a out of it, their dreams of a Magikarp lunch were ruined, as, like then mentioned, Magikarp is all skin and bones, making it completely inedible. At this point, James got extremely enraged at Magikarp, declaring that it was completely useless and he didn't want to be its anymore, and kicking it off the raft. This proved to be a big mistake, as it caused Magikarp to evolve into a Gyarados. Furious of James's behavior, Gyarados completely ignored his attempt to reclaim its loyalty, and gave a chase for the group. After a while of chasing, it suddenly stopped, roaring into the sky. Instead of giving up, however, as the group was hoping for, this proved to be something much worse, as multiple other Gyarados then appeared, and they unleashed a devastating on the group, sending them flying in a watery tornado. James's Gyarados hasn't appeared since, having returned to living in the . Gyarados was shown again as a Magikarp in James's flashbacks in Tricks of the Trade and Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid. Personality and characteristics As a Magikarp, Gyarados showed typical traits of its species, merely splashing on its place. It often disappointed its Trainer with how useless it was and seemed oblivious to anything going on around it. After evolving into Gyarados, it showed a lot of rage, angry at its Trainer for deeming it worthless. It was also shown to become a very powerful swimmer after evolving, keeping up with all of . It isn't known whether this is Gyarados's usual personality or if it was just angry. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Magikarp Splash.png|1=Gyarados Dragon Rage.png}}|Using mod 2}}|0=Splash as a Magikarp|1=Dragon Rage}}}} Trivia * Gyarados is the first Pokémon Team Rocket obtains from the Magikarp salesman. * As a Magikarp, Gyarados was one of the very few Pokémon considered in the anime. Related articles * * Magikarp salesman's Magikarp Gyarados Magikarp Category:Released Pokémon de:James’ Garados es:Gyarados de James fr:Léviator de James it:Gyarados di James zh:小次郎的暴鲤龙